pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Beware the Winged Black Butterfly! Cure Menelaus Is Born!
Beware the Winged Black Butterfly! Cure Menelaus Is Born! is the first episode of Go Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Major events * The debut of Go Butterfly Pretty Cure!. * Ayano Drew appears and transforms into Cure Menelaus for the first time. * Haruko Heiwana, Gypsy, Selene Gassan, Chou Yamada, and Monika Hayashi appear for the first time. * Cure Menelaus uses Zephyr Tourbillon for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with a now grown-up Ayaka narrating about what happened in the years since the Cures battled the Motherens and the Butterfly Brigade. Hanako has taken over her parents' business, Keiko and Ryotaro are now married with Keiko now one of the head models of the Hime Company and Ryotaro now a famous director, Yoko has shattered Major League Baseball's glass ceiling and is now a veteran pitcher on the starting rotation for the Toronto Blue Jays, and Ayaka herself is now a P.E. teacher at Kieseki High. All five of them have maintained contact with each other over the years. The episode does a time skip, showing Ayaka's daughter, Ayano, rushing down the stairs while complaining about how she could've slept in today, of all days—her first day of school. As she's about to leave, she's yanked by her collar by Ayaka, who tells her she needs to have her breakfast before she can leave. She finishes before running out. Meanwhile, Admiral is flying through the skies trying to balance a large bag, mumbling on why she can't shrink it as she's almost hit by an attack. Though she dodges, she fails to notice something slip from the bag as it falls down below, landing on Ayano's head. Almost at the moment, the bag and Admiral, now about the size of a human, both land hard on her. Admiral gets off and starts apologizing in French. Completely confused at this, Ayano tries to calm her down, but when the bell rings, she is at a loss as to what to do with her. She turns back to the girl, but by then she's gone, startling her. She does, however, notice the thing she had dropped earlier—a bracelet with a butterfly-like gem on the front. Pocketing it in hopes of finding her later to return it, she sprints off to school, making it just in time. As she sits next to her childhood friend, Haruko, who asks why she was almost late, Ayano explains what had happened on the way. Haruko is intrigued by Ayano's description of the mysterious French girl who fell on her and wants to learn more about her. To her disappointment, Ayano admits that's all she knows for the time being, but she intends to find out more. Later, Ayano notices numerous people advertising for their clubs, including entertainment and sports clubs alike. Ayano's attention is quickly grabbed by the sports clubs, though she can't decide which one she likes best. Haruko points out that maybe they should both be on the track and field team, but Ayano says she wants to go down her own path, explaining she feels she'd be living in her mother's shadow if she joins the track team, and decides to check out the other clubs. Meanwhile, as Ayaka plans out the next P.E. lesson, a knock at the door grabs her attention. Looking up, she sees Admiral waving at her from outside the door and motions her to come in. Much to Admiral's pleasant surprise, Ayaka turns out to know French herself, having taken lessons when she was herself a student at Kieseki High. Admiral sighs relaxing at that as she sat herself down and asks if she is Ayaka Hayashi and asking also if she was once Cure Morpho. During lunch, Ayano grumbles about not finding the right club to join as Haruko tries to cheer her up. Suddenly, a scream pierces the air, and Ayano looks over the railing to see a Gypsy-clothed woman grabbing a student. Ayano, unsure what's going on, decides to run and go tell the security guards when she notices the same girl from before, along with her mother, in the hall. Before she can explain what happened, a roar sounds through the halls. Trivia * Kim, the author's avatar, makes a cameo in this episode as the sole witness to Cure Menelaus's first fight apart from Haruko. * The French dialogue between Ayaka and Admiral is subtitled.